


Harry knows who he is.

by Maxinthewell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trigger warning: child abuse, afab Harry Potter, both tw are for brief mentions, do tell me if i've written it in such a way that appears i promote it, they are not detailed, trigger warning: malnutrition, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxinthewell/pseuds/Maxinthewell
Summary: Harry gave himself a name. He always knew who he was. It was others who thought they knew better.





	Harry knows who he is.

Whenever the magical world thought of Lily and James Potter’s child, it was always with the image of a baby with a lightning bolt scar. As people began to realise that the child would have aged, then they had the image of a young child, glowing with health, and bright green eyes.  
The recurring theme in these images what that they always thought of that child as Lily and James Potter's _daughter_. Their young daughter, who would grow up without her parents.  
This meant that when Harry Potter - not yet with a middle name- showed up to Hogwarts, they were all shocked. 

Harry had given himself a name at three, after hearing it on one of Dudley’s shows. He had liked the soft ‘h’ and the rolling ‘r’s’.  
At age five he entered primary school. The Dursley’s hadn’t let him join a nursery, they had felt he would have too much freedom there. It was at school that he learned that others didn’t see him the same way he saw himself. They saw a girl.  
His refusal to listen to them on this matter simply enhanced their idea of him as a nuisance child. The Dursleys were all too happy to encourage this.  
The thing was, that the Dursley’s had always called him ‘child’, ‘it’, ‘freak’ and so forth. It allowed for Harry to create himself, as a way to battle their dehumanising treatment.

When Harry first met Draco, he thought the boy was a lot like Dudley. But Draco also didn’t question him when he introduced himself as Harry. The malnutrition from life with the Dudley’s had never reached a critical point, they were too careful about that, but it did give him the sharp edges that people associated with masculinity. Perhaps Draco recognised it in his own sharp features. Though of course, his were still slightly rounded at the age of 11 with youth. 

Ron didn’t recognise him throughout most of their journey together, until one Hermione Granger knocked on their door, bringing a more thorough round of introductions.  
They both questioned him, having had the preconceived perception that the young Potter would be a girl.  
Neither thought to argue that he was wrong. They merely wanted to know what he thought about being known as ‘the-girl-who-lived’.  
Having only been introduced to the nickname only briefly, as his introduction in the wizarding world was short, Harry found it more funny than anything. 

When the name that others had tried to get him to respond to was called out in the Great Hall, Harry knew better than to walk forward. He had made the mistake in primary school and the teachers all saw it as an excuse to call him that for the next seven years.  
When all the names had been called out, and Harry remained standing in front of the stool, hat and Professor McGonagall, the Hall broke out in whispers.  
Harry merely stepped forward, took the hat off the stool, and put it on his head.


End file.
